Breakin' Da Rules
The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules is a 2003 video game developed by Helixe for the Playstation 2, XBox, Nintendo Gamecube, Gameboy Advance, and PC. It is heavily based on the show and was followed in 2004 with the sequel Shadow Showdown. Plot Being babysat by Vicky, Timmy Turner tries to make a wish and after being told it is against Da Rules, wishes he didn't need the rules. Granting this wish, Cosmo discards the book which is found by Vicky. This gives Vicky all of Cosmo and Wanda's magic. Being sent to Fairy Court, Jorgen Von Strangle charges the trio with retrieving the pages of Da Rules, taking Cosmo and Wanda's wands and replacing them with training wands which can preform limited amounts of magic. The PC version involves a different plot where Juandissimo Magnifico tricks Timmy into destroying their copy of Da Rules. Characters *Timmy Turner (playable) *Cosmo *Wanda *Vicky *Jorgen Von Strangle *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Chester McBadbat (playable) *A.J. (playable) *Crimson Chin *Tootie *Denzel Crocker *Doidle *Mark Chang *Farm Boy *Spatula Woman *Gilded Arches *King Arthur *Lancelot *Yugopotamians *Anti-Fairies Levels Each level of the game is accessed through a part of Timmy's house and is based on an episode from the television show. Most of them feature Timmy in a different costume. They all begin with an animated loading screen similar to the title cards used in the show complete with the phrase "The Fairly OddParents in..." before the level's title. Besides the house serving as a HUB to the game's levels, Cosmo and Wanda's fishbowl serves as a save point. A Badge Too Far Based on the episode Scout's Honor. After taunting Vicky before heading off for an overnight Squirely Scout trip, Vicky wishes their was some way she could prove that the Creme Puffs are superior. This gives her magical scout badges which put the Creme Puffs in her control. Over night, the Creme Puffs kidnap all the Squirely Scouts but Timmy who fights through their forces and takes the badges from Vicky. Timmy's costume in this level is his Squirely Scout uniform. The level is accessed through Timmy's closet. The Vicky Virus Based on the episode Power Mad. Vicky wishes that Timmy and his friends Chester and A.J. would live inside there computer game. Trapped inside, Timmy finds his friends and beats the game's boss who is a computerized Vicky. Timmy's costume in the level is a Virtual Reality Suit. The level is accessed through Timmy's video game set. Chinless Blunder Based on the episode Chin Up!. Finding Timmy reading his Crimson Chin comic books, Vicky wishes that the Chin was useless and that Timmy were there to see his hero without powers. Assuming the identity of Cleft, Timmy discovers that the Chin's powers have been given to Farm Boy, Spatula Woman, and the Gilded Arches. Stopping the criminals, Timmy restores the Chin's powers and leaves Chincinnati. Timmy's costume in this level is that of his alter ego Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder. This level is accessed through Timmy's comic book collection. Mini Timmy Based on the episode Tiny Timmy. Checking on Timmy, Vicky fins him in the bathroom and comments on how dirty the bathtub is. She wishes that there was a way Timmy could clean every tiny nook and cranny and leaves leaving Timmy to magically shrink and fall in the tub's drain. Fighting the germs within, Timmy manages to clean the tub and return to his bathroom where he completes the wish and returns to normal size. Timmy's costume in this level is his Shrink Suit. This level is accessed through Timmy's bathroom. Time Warped Partly based on the episode Knighty Knight. Looking at Vicky's history homework, Timmy comments on her stupidity and in defense, Vicky wishes that Timmy could go back and time and see how accurate she is. This sends Timmy back to the Medieval Ages where King Arthur is no longer applicable to pull Excalibur from the stone. Setting this straight, Timmy then travels to ancient Egypt to make the pyramids triangular shaped and to ancient Greece to influence their love of sports. Fixing history, Timmy returns home and allows Vicky to believe she is correct. Timmy's costumes in this level are a Robin Hood outfit and Greek and Egyptian clothing. This level is accessible through Timmy's living room couch. A Dog's Life Based on the episode Dog's Day Afternoon. After having Doidle brought to her by Tootie, Vicky wishes that Timmy was as fun and easy to care for as Doidle is. This transforms Timmy into a dog who Tootie loves and keeps Cosmo and Wanda from changing back. Taken to the mall, Timmy searches for a way to make himself less lovable. This is achieved by jumping in the mud baths of the mall's salon. Timmy's costume in this level is his transformation into a dog. This level is accessible through Timmy's kitchen. Crash Landing Based on the episode Spaced Out. After hearing Timmy talk about the wonders that could happen on a Saturday, Vicky wishes that Dimmsdale was attacked by aliens. An invasion by the Yugopotamians who kidnap Vicky and destroy the town forces Timmy to board their space ship and travel to their home land of Yugopotamia. Facing the challenges set by King Grippulon and Queen Jipjorulac, Timmy convinces them to return Vicky and set the town straight. Timmy's costume in this level is his Crash Nebula outfit. This level is accessible through Timmy's back yard. Bad Luck 101 Based on the episode That Old Black Magic. After being splashed by a passing school bus, Vicky wishes Timmy had all his bad luck. Three Anti-Fairies appear and follow the two to Timmy's school. Denzel Crocker is at the school looking for fairies and Timmy realizes he must capture the Anti-Fairies before they are seen by Crocker and are used to prove the existence of Fairy God Parents. Chasing down the three Anti-Fairies, Timmy unleashes one on Crocker's fairy hunting van and the other two on Vicky. Timmy has no special costume in this level. This level is accessible through Timmy's front door. The Ultimate Challenge Partly based on the episode A Wish Too Far. Returning to Fairy Court, Jorgen informs Timmy that they have retrieved all but one single page of Da Rules which is enough to suspend Cosmo and Wanda's license and have them taken away from Timmy. In a desperate attempt, Timmy gets Jorgen to set up an Ultimate Challenge where Timmy must battle Vicky while trying to get her to use her last page to wish she never had the book. Jorgen brings Vicky to Fairy World under the guise that she is on a TV show and turns her into a dragon. Timmy manages to get the wish out of Vicky an Da Rules is returned to Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy has no costume in this level. This level is accessible through a magic door at the top of the stairs. Collectibles Through the game, there are several collectible item scattered through the level that provide various benefits for the player. Although the goal of the game is to undo Vicky's wishes and collect pages of Da Rules, these are never seen on screen. * Wish Star-A large star that powers Cosmo and Wanda's training wands. Five are needed to grant a wish. They often run from Timmy and try to get him caught by various guards. * Crowns-Each level has an abundance of crowns similar to the ones worn by all fairies that when completing a set of one hundred, give Timmy a one-up. * Timmy Head-Gives Timmy an instant one-up. * Crimson Chin Cards-There are four Crimson Chin cards in all but the final level that reward the player with bonus videos found in the main menu Cast * Tara Strong: Timmy Turner * Daran Norris: Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Jorgen, Crimson Chin, Comic Book Anchorman * Susan Blakeslee: Wanda, Mrs. Turner * Grey Delisle: Vicky, Tootie, Spatula Woman, Créme Puffs * Gary LeRoi Gray: AJ * Jason Marsden: Chester McBadbat, Male Shopper * Carlos Alazraqui: Denzel Q. Crocker, Juandissimo, Mayor of Dimmsdale, Country Boy * Faith Abrahams: Female Shopper * Lorraine Newman: Queen Jipporulac * Rob Paulsen: King Grippulon, Catcher, Judge at Fairy Court, Guard, Anti-Fairies, Squirrelly Scouts, Arthur, Gilded Arches Reception The game was not received well with critics like IGN who gave the game a 5 out of 10. Overall, the PC version scored the lowest amongst game critics. However, developer Blitz Games won Application of Technology Award at the Birmingham Screen Festival for the company's rendering technology that recreated the television show's style into a 3-D environment.